Dear My Friend
Dear My Friend 'is the closing theme of Sonic Unleashed and both closing and main theme of Sonic Rivals 3. This is performed by Brent Cash in both Unleashed and Rivals 3 and also Cherami Leigh in Rivals 3. This six minute song shows the friendship between Sonic and Chip in Unleashed. In Rivals 3, it shows Blaze sad about Sonic's loss after he was pernamently killed by Crystal Mephiles. The Rivals version, however has changed, in fact, the final few lines were cut and were replaced with new lines. It also is a bit longer. Lyrics Original Version :''Good times and bad times, :I can count on being with you. :I thank you for staying so true :My life will go on a long time, :Have to catch up when I see you :And You are my reason I can make it through :I will give my word that I will come in time to rescue :My heart will always be with you :I'm so glad I met you being with me wherever, :We're made for each other forever :I know life can be tough on you time and time again :laughter maybe gone away :I will wipe away my tears to-morrow :Life must go on, that's the reason that you travel away :I will be there if you need me :And I know you'll do the same :I can see you, I can hear you in my heart :You will be here if I need you :I will never have to guess :cause we are very special friends :Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :So send me a letter, :let me know how you're doing. :You are my lifetime and true friend. :We'll never be forgotten, :having trust is all we may need :You are always with me in the life I lead :So far, far away from life I used to know :worries are too far, too :I will stop and close my eyes, remember :And at the rainbow I can take you, :I will catch it for you :Memories you can recall :With me any time of day :You can reach out :You can ask me in your soul :I will answer when you call me :I will come no matter how :Cause we are very special friends :Just like a river that flows :Just like stars in the dark night :Lead me in the storm, :Lead me in the dark :You are the light of my life :Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :I will be there if you need me :And I know you'll do the same :I can see you, I can hear you in my heart :You will be here if I need you :I will never have to guess :Cause we are very special friends :Memories you can recall :With me any time of day :You can reach out :you can ask me in your soul :I will answer when you call me :I will come no matter how :Cause we are very special friends :Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Duet Version ::'''Brent: ''Good times and bad times,'' ::I can count on being with you. ::I thank you for staying so true ::Cherami: ''My life will go on a long time,'' ::Have to catch up when I see you ::And You are my reason I can make it through ::Brent: ''I will give my word that I will come in time to rescue'' ::My heart will always be with you ::Cherami: ''I'm so glad I met you being with me wherever,'' ::We're made for each other forever ::Both: ''I know life can be tough on you time and time again'' ::laughter maybe gone away ::I will wipe away my tears to-morrow ::Life must go on, that's the reason that you travel away ::Brent: ''I will be there if you need me'' ::And I know you'll do the same ::Cherami: 'I can see you, I can hear you in my heart ::''You will be here if I need you ::'''Both: ''I will never have to guess'' ::cause we are very special friends ::Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Brent: ''So send me a letter,'' ::let me know how you're doing. ::You are my lifetime and true friend. ::Cherami: ''We'll never be forgotten,'' ::having trust is all we may need ::You are always with me in the life I lead ::Brent: ''So far, far away from life I used to know'' ::worries are too far, too ::Cherami: ''I will stop and close my eyes, remember'' ::And at the rainbow I can take you, ::Both: ''I will catch it for you'' ::Brent: ''Memories you can recall'' ::With me any time of day ::Cherami: ''You can reach out'' ::You can ask me in your soul ::Both: ''I will answer when you call me'' ::I will come no matter how ::Cause we are very special friends ::Brent: ''Just like a river that flows'' ::Just like stars in the dark night ::Cherami: ''Lead me in the storm,'' ::Lead me in the dark ::Both: ''You are the light of my life'' ::Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Cherami: ''Good times and bad times,'' ::I can count on being with you. ::I thank you for staying so true ::Brent: ''My life will go on a long time,'' ::Have to catch up when I see you ::And You are my reason I can make through ::Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Both: ''Cause we are very special friends'' :: Category:Songs